1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server apparatus which can communicate with a printer apparatus connected to a network, a job managing method, a computer-readable memory medium, and a program.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a remote print system comprising client apparatuses such as a cellular phone and the like connected to a network, a server apparatus which receives print requests from clients and is connected to the network, and a printer apparatus connected to the network has been constructed in a manner such that if the print requests are issued from the clients, the requests are collected by the server apparatus and print data can be sequentially printed from the server apparatus by the printer.
The remote print system also has been constructed in a manner such that jobs are managed by the server apparatus, terminals such as a personal computer and the like are arranged near the printer, and when the user comes to receive printed matter, an obtaining request of the job is issued to the server apparatus from the personal computer near the printer, thereby enabling a desired print result to be obtained.
Further, the remote print system also has been constructed in a manner such that a fixed memory box is assured in, for example, a hard disk or the like provided for the printer and print data (job) from the user of each personal computer can be stored into the fixed memory box and managed.
There is, consequently, a problem such that when the print request is issued, the print data is promptly outputted from the server apparatus to the printer, so that the printed matter is taken away or read by the third party, secrecy is lost, or the like.
A method of holding the print data into the server apparatus has a problem such that although it is excellent in secrecy, it takes a time to print from the server apparatus to the printer, or the like.
Further, there is also a problem such that since the memory box has been fixedly formed in the apparatus, if a password or the like for job extraction is known to persons other than the client, secrecy is lost or the like.
There is also a problem such that when a remote printing function is added, a charging process for properly evaluating a use amount of the memory box provided for the printer apparatus and requesting a consideration is not performed, memory resources cannot be effectively used, or the like.